LETHAL
by yukki-kouhai
Summary: [LevixOC] Swearing to never live the life of a noble women, a young girl decides to join the Survey Corps and finds herself directly under humanity's strongest soldier himself. "She's very strange, indeed. A prodigy her instructors said, but an idiot who never ties her shoelaces is what Levi says. Still, I guess that's what makes her Lethal."
1. it was simple, really

** LETHAL  
><strong>**1 – _it was simple, really.  
><em>****Year 838**

Tying your shoelace was such a simple action, really.

But for her she found that despite the fact that she'd just recently learned to tie the horrid things properly, she found herself reluctant to actually come to a stop and bend down to tie her boots up.

She shuffled her feet slowly and her lips curved upwards lightly when she knew exactly what her uptight mother would say if she saw her dragging her feet.

"Uhm, young miss?" The man behind her who held her bags spoke up with a strained smile as they both came to a stop in front of a tunnel leading underground somewhere. "I know I shouldn't be giving out any kind of advice, because I'm a lowly servant; however don't you think you should tie your shoelaces? You don't want to trip."

The young girl looked down, her braid falling over her shoulder as she stared at the loose shoelaces. Letting out a small sigh she nodded. "Yes, Allan. I suppose you're correct." She frowned lightly and crouched to the ground, her fingers grabbing the laces.

She was in the middle of tying her second shoe when a gloved hand wrapped around her mouth from behind and she was harshly thrown down the steps that were on her right. She let out a cry when her head smashed against the ground at the bottom of the steps and she opened her eyes.

The silhouette of a man walking in front of her "servant" Allan made her tense, but she couldn't really feel or move her body. Although she could feel the warmth of her blood on the back of her neck as she lay very still.

It was when he stepped off to the side and was no longer darkened by the sun that the girl saw his face, and she knew that she'd remembered everything about it. She would remember his tall slim figure, his dark eyes and dark hair, the lines at the corner of his eyes.

Everything, she'd remember it all.

Her purple eyes flickered to the side when the tall man pulled out a knife and slowly brought it to her neck, his lips moving into a cold smirk as he stared down at her. She ignored his intense stare and ran her eyes over the designs carved into the knife's handle. Another thing she'd remember about this man.

Allan took a step forward. "No, she has to be alive. The boss man wants her to be pretty when he has his way with her."

The dark haired man blinked not seeming at all bothered as he pulled away his knife before wrapping his hand around her arm and yanking her to stand as Allan hooked his hand on her other arm and the two slowly dragged her down stairs, a lot of stairs.

Tying your shoelace was a simple action, really.

Well, that is until this simple action is only used as a tactic to distract you as your personal servant and a strange man plan to attack you behind your back so that their boss "can have their way with you".

While yes, after getting dragged through a couple of neighbor hoods in the Underground, some Military Police who were visiting caught sight of what was happening saved her before anything could go down, she still has her advice about the whole thing that caused it all.

What was her advice? Don't tie your shoelaces.

It was simple, really.

* * *

><p>reviews would be lovely<br>sorry, i'll go home now


	2. underground district

**LETHAL**  
><strong>2 – <em>underground district<br>_****Year 844**

"Levi, they're here!"

"Heh. The Military Police again? They haven't learnt their lesson yet. Ah—Levi-aniki, what I said just now was supper cool, right?!"

"Are you an idiot?"

Three people flew through the air, the sounds of swooshing and metal hitting brick following them as they avoided buildings. Falling back into their formation after splitting up to avoid another building, a pale brown haired boy looked at the black haired one leading them, his grey eyes flashing.

"They haven't learned their lesson yet, and that's way they're sending those elite soldiers." Farlan Church grinned when the black haired male narrowed his eyes.

"Those merchants must have alerted them." He said in annoyance, making Farlan quickly agree with him all willingly. "Farlan," the black haired boy's eyes flickered to Farlan. "Isabel," he turned to the red haired girl at his other side. "Let's go!"

The three split up once more, shooting through the air at a faster speed than they were before.

Levi Ackerman frowned lightly, the tilt in his lips barely noticeable as he flew through the air in the place he grew up. The Underground District. It was located under the safest place in the Walls, yet it was one of the dangerous places.

"—a green brick building." He heard a feminine voice say behind him. "The paint should be chipping by now but there should be a green brick building around the corner. It has a lot of things easily to grip to using 3DMG, check there for the boy."

"Tsk." Levi's eyes narrowed when he realized that they figured out their course. Planting his feet on the building in front of him, he launched backwards and used the momentum to shoot himself back into the air as the Military Police flew right past him just as Farlan and Isabel joined him.

Farlan glanced backwards, his eyes widening when the people chasing around them expertly spun around a building without any hesitation in their decision, never once slowing down but instead seeming to speed up. "Those movements, they're not Military Police!" He said in panic.

"Yeah, there's no mistaking it." Levi spoke up as he suddenly realized what he caught sight of on the back of their pursuers as they went past him a minute before. It was the Wings of Freedom crest. "It's them. The Survey Corps!"

The three split up once more causing the group of Survey Corps members to split up as well. Rapidly picking up speed, Levi flipped around a bridge and a few buildings before he threw himself in the window of an abandoned building, using his 3DMG to fly through the building before flying out on the other side through another window.

His eyes widened in surprise when two of the members suddenly came out of nowhere, having already predicted his course. He looked down and briefly saw the face of one of the people as their green hood flapped upwards because of the wind.

Eyes narrowing he resisted the urge to glance backwards in confusion. It was just a little girl. Definitely younger than him by more than five years. Grunting when the brick above him broke as he went under a structure, Levi attempted to twist his way out of the man's grip as he fell on top of him.

His attempt as futile and the two crashed through crates staked on each other and Levi rolled on his back before using his hands to push himself to stand. Pulling out his knives he quickly aimed one at the man, however it was knocked out of his hands fairly quickly.

Letting out a hiss he swung his other blade but another man jumped in and overpowered him without any trouble, pushing him against the wall as his blue eyes met Levi's calmly, the green hood flying off his head revealing blond hair.

Narrowing his eyes Levi pushed his arms harder going to push the man off however he spoke up. "Don't. Take a look around you." He said lowly and Levi turned his eyes to the right, clenching his jaw when he found Farlan and Isabel had been captured as well.

Swallowing down his pride, Levi let his knife slip out of his hand.

.

It was the little girl, she was slowly placing metal cuffs around his hands as the other Survey Corps men took their gear from them. Levi's eyes narrowed as he watched her from the corner of his eye, her long grey hair placed into a braid was starting to come loose making long wavy locks of hair fall around her face.

Was the Corps bringing them into the job younger now? This girl looked no older than fifteen, she still should have been in training.

Her purple eyes flickered away from Levi to the blond man who stood in front of them and she stood fully when he motioned for her to come to him. He turned to look down at her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"You were a great help, but your mother should be on her way home by now. Go home before she notices you've been hanging around with the Survey Corps again, and give back Riley's cape before you go."

The girl nodded and slowly took off the green cape from around her shoulders and handed it to the brown haired girl who held down Isabel and then turned back to the blond man. "See you, Erwin." She smiled and took off.

Slowly, Erwin turned back to the kneeling Levi and smirked.


	3. lethal

**LETHAL  
><strong>**3 – _Lethal  
><em>****Year 844**

"Ethal, sweetie. Come here and introduce yourself." A beautiful woman with long brown hair held out her arm, the long extravagant dress she wore shimmered in the light. "Don't be shy." She made a "come here" motion with her fingers.

'Ethal' blinked, her purple eyes traveling towards the woman. She stood slowly and walked towards her mother. "What is it?" She asked, her lips moving upwards into a polite smile.

The woman standing around Ethal's mother all giggled quietly.

"What a doll!"

"Isn't she cute?"

"Beautiful ain't she?"

"So young as well, lover yet?"

Ethal's mother laughed behind her hand. "Oh no, but she has many suitors." She boosted. "…but I just wanted to introduce her to a couple men from the Survey Corps. They are higher ups and I doubt they'll end up killing themselves anytime soon, they'd be good husbands for a wild girl like Ethal."

Ethal's eyes widened. Men from the Survey Corps?

Soon enough, Ethal was whisked away from the group of woman with her mother's arm tightly wrapped around her shoulders as the polite smile fell from her lips and was replaced with a straight line, the beautiful woman's face going blank as she pulled Ethal along with her.

"I want you to be nice to these men, Ethal." Her mother's hand tightened around her arm. "I don't know what Dai is thinking but he's persistent that you marry one of those barbaric bastards. These men will be escorting us to Shiganshina to visit your brother and father."

When Ethal's mother slowed down Ethal looked up, her eyes meeting the wings on the back of a blond haired man and she suddenly felt sick when she realized who one of men her mother was introducing her to.

"Excuse me."

Erwin turned around and his blue eyes instantly flashed towards the grey haired girl but she gave in a face behind her mother's back before her eyes turned to the black haired boy who stood beside Erwin.

"Vice-san, it's so nice to see you again." Erwin greeted politely.

Vice smiled and gave her daughter a shove forward. "This is my daughter, Ethal. The one who I spoke to you about." She "introduced" her daughter to Erwin and the black haired boy, unaware Erwin and Ethal were already quite acquainted.

Erwin blinked, confusion flooding his eyes. "Forgive me if I'm wrong, but I thought Dai-san's daughter's name was—"

"Ethal is her name." Vice's eyes hardened and she pulled Ethal closer to her. "Like a delicate young lady, Ethal." She repeated Ethal's name happily the second time, the smile returning to her lips. "Right, Ethal?"

_ "Delicate, graceful, selfless, greedy and prideful. You must be them all to be a noble lady."_

Vice's words rang through Ethal's head and she smiled politely, ducking her head slowly in a polite bow of respect but she made sure it was quick, careful not to lower herself more than any other noble would. "I am Ethal."

"Yes, yes." Vice's lips quirked upwards looking satisfied before her eyes traveled to the young man standing behind Erwin blankly. "Levi-san, this is Ethal. I'm hoping you two get along."

Levi didn't reply, but instead stared at Vice and then at Ethal coldly, recognition flashing through his eyes immediately.

Ethal's lips curved upwards into her rehearsed smile once more. "It's a pleasure to meet such strong men." She nodding her head and curtsied slightly, trying to act as though it was her first time meeting Erwin. "I appreciate what you do for humanity."

"Ethal." Vice's voice raised, her eyes daring Ethal to say another word as she glared harshly at her daughter. "I thought we talked about this; don't talk about the men's jobs when they are off on break. It makes them uncomfortable."

Ethal's mouth snapped shut and she bowed her head once more in a sign of respect towards the two males, her eyes turned to the side. "Forgive me."

"It's fine." Erwin said after a moment of silence. "Are you ladies ready to leave soon? You might want to get dressed into something more comfortable before we leave, carriage rides don't always go down the smoothest paths."

Vice smiled tightly, "right."

.

.

"Let's fix that hair of yours, it's getting kind of messy."

Ethal frowned and glanced at her mother before looking towards Erwin and Levi who sat across from the two women, then at the motion of her mother's fingers, Ethal turned in her seat so her back was to her mother.

Vice smiled and brought her hands to Ethal's hair, the grey strands falling all the way to her waist. Vice's fingers traveled through her daughters hair before she started french braiding it slowly, Ethal squirming slightly when her mother's fingers brushed over her neck more than it should have.

Then suddenly after tying off the braid, Vice's fingers harshly swiped down the buttons on the back of Ethal's white shirt, the buttons coming undone quickly and exposing her back.

Ethal gasped and shot forward. "What—"

"Oh my!" Vice laughed loudly at her "mistake". "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to expose your smooth skin like that." Her eyes darkened slightly as she turned towards Erwin and Levi. "But isn't she a beautiful young lady?"

Ethal's eyes widened when she realized what her mother was trying to do, her cheeks flushed and she reached behind her, desperate to button the back of her shirt up.

"Ethal, don't." Vice snapped harshly. "One of these men could be your husband, eventually—"

"I don't wan—"

"I don't care what you want." Vice said coldly, "men don't care about a woman's desires." She reached forward and pulled down Ethal's shirt a little more. "It's better to show your—"

Ethal slapped her mother's hand away. "I said no!"

Erwin and Levi glanced at each other briefly, unsure of how to react in this situation.

"I said no…" Ethal repeated slowly.

"I did the same thing to Dai, and look where we are now? We're married and we have two children." Vice smirked. "Just show them a little."

"I am not whoring myself out to others around me." Ethal's voice raised and her eyes bravely met Vice's. "…and if you can't respect that I will leave and you can visit brother and father alone."

Vice laughed loudly. "…and how do you plan to escape, Ethal? You have nowhere to go." She laughed a little more. "You're so silly you can't just jump out of a moving carriage."

Ethal's eyes hardened. "Watch me."

She reached over and swung open the carriage door and shot forward, only arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her back. "Easy there."

The sound of Levi's voice close to her ear made the hairs on the back of Ethal's neck stand. He pushed her back into her seat and she sat down obediently, ignoring the shocked look Vice was giving her.

She would escape, eventually. She would never be shackled to the life of a noble woman.

.

.

.

When they arrived at Shiganshina, Erwin and Levi dismissed themselves to search for Ethal's father and brother. Saying they'd arrive at the place where Ethal and her mother were staying around dinner time.

Ethal knew she would regret staying with her mother alone.

.

Erwin, Levi, Dai, and a young man entered the house just as Ethal was leaving in a rush. She smacked straight into Erwin but didn't bother to apologize as she pushed her way past.

"ETHAL!" Vice's voice came loud as she stormed down the hall, "come back—oh!" She blinked in surprise seeing the four men at the door.

"What's going on?" Dai asked.

"Ethal has run off again." Vice turned her eyes towards the young man and her eyes lit up. "Luteal, be a good son and go find Ethal."

Luteal, a young man with black hair and grey eyes turned around blankly before nodding.

Levi watched as Luteal walked from the house.

.

Ethal tugged on the ends of her dress, her eyes widened and steps slowing as she tilted her head upwards. The Wall. She gulped and placed her hand on the rock, still amazed at how high the wall was.

How thick was the wall? Her hands clenched into a fist. Titans were on the other side of the wall, and that thought brought an excited shiver down her spine.

She looked up and narrowed her eyes, "are there people up there?"

"Why don't you see for yourself?"

Ethal jumped and spun around her eyes widening at the sight of her older brother. "Luteal, you startled me!" She exclaimed, a hand going to her chest.

Luteal smirked, "well?"

Finally, her older brother's words registered in her mind. "See for myself?" She repeated in confusion, glancing up at the wall once more. "There is no possible way that I could—ah!" Ethal yelped when her feet were lifted off the ground and Luteal thrust into the air, Ethal in his arms.

The familiar sound of 3DMG caught her attention as Luteal used the long trees and the wall to bring him and Ethal to the top of the wall.

When they made it to the top, Ethal was dropped to the ground and she let out a gasp, realizing she's been holding her breath the whole way. She turned her head to glare at Luteal. "What the hell was that?!"

Luteal's eyes hardened. "You were curious."

"Curious?!" Ethal repeated in desbelief. "You brought me up here because I was simply curious?!"

"You are curious, _Ethal_." The way he said her name was in a tone that clearly said he was mocking her, his lips tilted upwards into a lopsided smirk. "So, so curious about what's on the outside of the walls. The titan's. The Survey Corps. I'm just giving you a sight of what a real Survey Corps member goes through."

Ethal's throat went dry and her eyes widened in amazement as she stared over Shiganshina, the high wall giving her a wonderful sight of the city. "It's beautiful."

She was pulled to her feet by the collar of her shirt and Luteal met her eyes in a glare. "You're looking the wrong way."

She was shoved backwards and forced to look on the other side of the wall and the first thing she was when she looked down was human looking giants clawing at the wall, their eyes staring straight at Ethal.

Her eyes widened and she jumped backwards, "Luteal!"

Luteal snickered and he shoved her once more and Ethal let out a scream in surprise when Luteal pushed her so that she was leaning backwards, close to falling over the wall. The only thing keeping her from falling was her feet on the wall and Luteal's grip on her shirt as he held her from falling into the ground of Titan's a long way down.

"This is what you're so curious about, little sister." Luteal shook his hand a little. "Why're you so scared?"

"Luteal, stop it!" Ethal grabbed at her older brothers hand desperately and looked over shoulder down at the Titan's in fear her brothers grip would slip. "I'm serious, Luteal!"

"Oi." A cold voice from behind them startled the two siblings, Ethal letting out a gasp in relief when another hand pulled on her shirt, pulling her to safety. Levi stared at Luteal coldly, "what the hell do you think you're doing?"

Luteal regained his composure, "giving my foolish sister a lesson to remember."

"How about I give you a lesson?" Levi asked harshly, "she is a noble. You may come from a noble family but now you are labeled as the Survey Corps and only the Survey Corps. If you kill her, even if she is your sister, you will be executed."

Luteal's hands clenched and he glared, clearly displeased with having to do what Levi said. But he'd heard about the dark hair male and Luteal wasn't about to making enemies with people like him. "Sorry." He managed to let out without sounding too pissed.

Levi glanced down at Ethal before picking her up roughly. "Hold on." He said blankly before throwing the two of them off of the wall, making it to the ground safely.

They stood there for a moment, nothing but the sound of chirping birds and running water around them. Well that was before Ethal swallowed and clenched her teeth together, "I'm going to join the Survey Corps."

Levi looked at Ethal, startled. "What?"

Ethal's eyes narrowed as she let go of Levi. "I don't care what you think. I don't care if I'm just a spoiled noble, or a weak woman." She snapped angrily as she took a step back. "I am going to join, whether my parents agree or disagree."

Dai's conversation with Erwin about Ethal flashed through Levi's head and he frowned. "I think your father couldn't agree more."

.

.

.

"Yo-you're letting me?" Ethal blinked in shock, her mouth falling open.

Vice looked away, her hands clenched into a fist while Dai simply closed his eyes smirking. "I was planning to have you join the Military Police, but if it's the Survey Corps you want then go ahead." Ethal blinked and met her father's eyes when he snickered. "Being in the Survey Corps means you must have discipline, would you like me to teach you?"

Ethal's blood ran cold, her face paling instantly as she realized what was about to happen.

It was twenty minutes later when Ethal and her father returned from their retreat from the house, Ethal's head dripping with water as she shakily walked to her temporary room.

Dai said down at the table calmly before Luteal took his eyes from Ethal to his father. "What just happened?" He asked confused. Levi and Erwin looked up, also wanted to know why Ethal came back soaking wet.

Dai smirked, "just a little routine of ours."

It was on the third day that Ethal was in Shiganshina that she learned her father had already signed her up for the next trainee's squad and she couldn't help but remember Levi's words. Perhaps her father did want her gone.

She couldn't be happier.

.

.

.

Ethal stood uncomfortably, standing beside Levi awkwardly as she tried to adjust the brown jacket she wore that showed she was a trainee. She would become a trainee starting today, and surprisingly Levi was assisting a man named Zono in training new recruits.

Once a large amount of people showed up, all aging from twelve to around eighteen, Ethal went to line up in the frontline. The man with blond hair, Zono, stood in front of them with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I AM ZONO!" He screamed. "You will call me Instructor Zono while your time here." He soon went over all the forces that they would have to choose from when they graduated, and at the end of it he walked to the first person lining up. "WHAT'S YOUR NAME? YOUR PURPOSE? YOUR GOALS?!"

The terrified trainee timidly said his name and his goals. Only to be yelled at for being a coward. Ignoring with annoyance that the yelling seemed to be a tactic that made you intimidated, Ethal turned her attention to in front of her when a larger body covered the sun from reaching her.

Zono leaned down so his face was inches away from Ethal. "WHAT'S YOUR NAME?!"

"Everyone calls me Ethal, so that is what you may call me, sir." She said calmly, although her voice only came out normally because she was too scared to yell with him so close to her face.

"I may?!" Zono repeated, glaring at her. "I will not call you a shitty name like Ethal!" He screamed. "You say people call you Ethal, does that mean that is not your real name?!"

Ethal averted her eyes uncomfortably. "No, sir. Ethal is not my full name."

"THEN WHAT IS IT?! SCREAM LOUD SO I CAN HEAR YOU!"

Ethal gulped. "M-my name is Ethal."

"Oh?" Zono asked, his eyes narrowing. "You just told me that Ethal is not your real name. If I'm correct you're a noble?" Ethal nodded her head. "Ethal is such a noble name, a name for a delicate woman! HOWEVER, YOU WILL NOT BE THE SWEET ETHAL HERE! WHAT IS YOUR REAL NAME?!"

Ethal's eyes narrowed. "My name is Lethal!"

Levi who stood off to the side couldn't help but look up in her direction, his eyebrows raising just as Zono's eyes flew open, having not expecting that.

"Lethal?" Zono replied a little more calmly, when the grey haired girl in front of him nodded Zono's lips tilted upwards. "Great, perfect. That's more like it." He stared into her eyes deeply. "Listen here, you will no longer be the delicate noble named Ethal, you will be the fierce solider, Lethal!"

_That's right_. She blinked in surprise when she felt like a piece of her was being filled at Zono's words. Her lips curved upwards. _That's right, that's right._She wanted to laugh out loud. Ethal was not her real name and it never was.

She looked up, smirking. "I am Lethal."

* * *

><p>you know, i was looking up marco jokes earlier<br>no idea why  
>but they aren't half bad<p>

i'm a terrible person  
>on my way out now<p> 


End file.
